Autopsie d'un meurtrier
by keikoku89
Summary: Être chef, c'est prendre des décisions. Parfois, on devient ce qu'on voulait éviter. Et si derrière le leader, il y avait l'homme et son histoire ? Si seulement il avait... tout aurait pu être différent.
1. Prologue

Voilà l'épilogue d'une nouvelle fic que je suis en train d'écrire pou le fandom X-Men : The Movie.

La trame est déjà quasiment terminée, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire (le plus long^^)

J'espère que vous aimerez! :D Je sais pas quand je mettrais la suite parce que j'ai d'autres fics en cours et aussi des lectures à faire (notamment la fic de My Estimeuse)

Sans oublier le travail au lycée!

Je précise : c'est une fanfiction Romance/Aventure/Drama sur le couple John/Bobby (peut pas écrire autre chose :p) et il s'agit d'un UA (l'histoire s passe au Moyen Age je dirais et ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs) d'autres persos de X-Men feront leur apparition et d'autres seront à moi.

Le titre vient d'une affiche contre le tabagisme (si vous voulez savoir pour quoi je l'ai choisi, demandez-moi)

Bonne lecture! (pas très long, c'est l'épilogue^^)

* * *

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJB

* * *

**Autopsie d'un meurtrier**

* * *

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJB

* * *

**Prologue**

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJB

De tout temps, les hommes ont toujours essayé de s'exterminer entre eux. Ils n'y peuvent rien, c'est dans leur nature. Ils sont avides de pouvoir et qui dit pouvoir dit conquête. Peut-être même qu'ils aiment le goût métallique du sang. Ces immenses plaines dévastées leur apportent plus de satisfaction qu'une vie entière. Il faut cependant leur reconnaître une certaine efficacité car lorsqu'il s'agit d'éliminer leurs semblables, ils peuvent soudain faire preuve d'une imagination sans limite.

Avez-vous déjà vu ces batailles sanglantes qui, en un lien silencieux, les unissent comme un enfant à sa mère ? Ces milliers de soldats qui déferlent sur terre pour se briser contre un rocher ?

Certains, la plupart, savent qu'ils ne reverront jamais leur famille et que demain n'existera pas pour eux. Mais ils sont là. Et ils continuent le combat quand même. Peut-être par fierté ou parce qu'ils en ont décidé ainsi.

Néanmoins, souvent, quelqu'un a choisi leur sort à leur place. Cette personne tient leur destin entre ses mains et décide qui doit vivre ou mourir. Et le moment venu, elle n'a aucune hésitation. Même pas un léger doute. Et la sentence tombe, le couperet au dessus de leur tête s'abat sans pitié sur leur nuque, tranchant net. Le sang gicle et éclabousse les alentours. La tête tombe normalement, pas d'effets spéciaux, à quoi bon ? De toute façon, personne n'est là pour s'en préoccuper. Peu importe que cela soit douloureux ou non, puisqu'aucun ne pourra s'en plaindre. Le corps s'écroule sans vie sur cette terre aride et parfois, _oui parfois_, conquise, mais à quel prix ?

Un faible prix répondrait les vainqueurs sans un regard pour ce pantin abîmé qui gît au sol. Ce n'est rien. Rien de plus qu'un cadavre parmi d'autre. La marée était rude aujourd'hui. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Ce que le peuple ignore, c'est que ces boucheries, bien que les soldats y participent, ne résulte malheureusement dans presque tous les cas que d'une décision d'un seul individu. Ni de Dieu, ni du Diable. Ni aucun autre de leurs subalternes. Simplement d'un homme. D'un individu ordinaire comme un soldat ou un charpentier. C'est ce que l'on pourrait banalement appeler un _mégalomane_.

En réalité, il semble bien que ce soit plus que ça. Tout le monde a son petit côté dominateur. Normal. Sauf que cet homme, lui ne sait peut-être pas qu'il est humain. Il entreprend des exploits démesurés, il est gagné par la fièvre et le désir de tout contrôler. Son exigence devint très vite d'asseoir sa domination sur tous. Il est grisé : il commande, ils obéissent. Ses actes sont minimes; il préfère que les autres se salissent les mains. Qu'importe qui tombera puisque lui est en vie.

Et immanquablement, il commet des erreurs. Ce n'est pas surprenant, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un homme après tout. Seulement, il l'a oublié. Ces hommes qui se démarquent au cours du temps, chacun d'eux se croit si différent de ces prédécesseurs. Ils pensent qu'ils seront plus prudent, qu'ils marqueront le monde en une empreinte unique. Mais cela ne se peut. Au fond, ils se ressemblent. Les guerres ne sont qu'une vaste succession de leurs erreurs. Si identiques que cela en devient lassant. Et triste. Est-ce destiné à ne jamais se terminer ? Quelle est donc cette ironie cruelle ? Ces hommes ne peuvent-ils pas étouffer leur ambition ? Envoyer des centaines d'hommes à l'abattoir ne leur pose aucun problème de conscience. Et pourtant, un décès peut faire pencher la balance.

John était comme ça. Et il le regrettait. Oh oui, comme il le regrettait. Mais il était trop tard désormais. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, n'avait pas stoppé la machine à temps. Il était trop tard. Ce qu'il était devenu lui tordait les entrailles. Tout avait si bien commencer... Comment aurait-il pu deviner la façon tragique dont cela finirait ? Trop tard, bien trop tard. Cette phrase tournait dans son esprit. Ce qu'il restait de son être pleurait. _Je suis un meurtrier._

* * *

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB JBJBJBJBJBJBJB

* * *

Voilà^^ J'ai droit à quelques reviews ? T.T


	2. Chapter 1

Voici enfin la suite d'Autopsie d'un meurtrier^^ Toutes mes plus sincères excuses pour l'attente interminable (qui se compte en années mais n'allons pas plus loin au risque de déprimer... =P )

Les rappels à l'ordre des lecteurs (à coup de pied aux fesses) m'ont enfin sorti de mon hibernation. Et le résultat est posté sans plus tarder^^

A bas l'Escritore Hibernatus!

PS: Le personnage d'Aline est de ma création.

* * *

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'Empire avait connu une expansion des plus impressionnantes ces dernières années. Ayant toujours connu un rayonnement à travers de nombreuses terres, ce qui était devenu depuis une cinquantaine d'années un royaume sobrement baptisé « l'Empire » n'avait pas traversé que des moments de gloire.

Son développement avait commencé avec l'accession au trône de Benjamin Allerdyce, le grand-père de l'actuel souverain. Ce dernier, homme de caractère dévoré d'ambitions, avait entamé dès les premières années de son règne une campagne agressive visant à conquérir les territoires des peuplades encerclant le royaume jusqu'aux frontières établies par la mer. Impitoyable et d'une intelligence bien au dessus de la moyenne, Benjamin Allerdyce avait usé de tous ses atouts pour s'approprier son rêve : un vaste Empire, fort et ployant sous le joug de sa personne.

Tout aurait pu finir morcelé si Allerdyce n'avait pas eu d'enfant. Mais comme un si grand fléau n'arrive jamais seul, sa Majesté comptait deux héritiers, deux frères jumeaux. De faux jumeaux, nés à quelques minutes d'intervalle.

L'ainé, Michael, devint très vite un héritier dans la lignée de son père. Cependant, ses désirs de grandeur furent tempérés par son épouse, une femme forte qui n'acceptait pas facilement la soumission imposée aux femmes de cette époque et plus particulièrement l'ombre dans laquelle devait demeurer les épouses des monarques. Sa présence fut perçue comme une menace par tous les sous dirigeants de l'Empire.

En effet, que pensait d'une femme pourvue d'une main de fer aux côtés d'un mari qui, s'il n'était pas hésitant, demeurait aveugle à toutes les manipulations de sa chère et tendre à cause de l'amour sans limites qui lui portait ? Certains appelerait cela une faiblesse inacceptable pour une homme de ce calibre. L'empereur Michael régna pendant deux décennies avant d'être sauvagement assassiné par « l'amour de sa vie », alors même que leur unique enfant se trouvait dans la pièce jouxtant les lieux du crime.

Ce genre de traumatisme marque une personne pour la vie.

Après pareil événement, on aurait pu croire que la famille dirigeante de l'Empire, qui désormais se limitait à deux membres, se serait vu submergée sous les tentatives de prise de pouvoir jusqu'au jour où l'une d'elle aurait abouti. Tel ne fut pas le cas. Ou plus exactement, la première partie de cette prévision d'avenir s'avéra fondée, toutefois la seconde n'arriva jamais à terme, par la volonté inébranlable du digne héritier de la famille et jusqu'à ce jour, le fils de Michael et petit-fils de Benjamin continua à régner comme ses ancêtres avant lui. Probablement pas véritablement un choix de vie, après tout que faire d'autre que suivre les traces toutes dessinées par des grands hommes de son propre sang ?

John Allerdyce, descendant de la prestigieuse lignée de souverain de l'Empire depuis plusieurs générations et ayant réussi à conserver sa place de souverain depuis l'âge de 10 ans au jour d'aujourd'hui, enrageait. Pire, il brulait littéralement de rage. Ses incapables de messagers n'avaient une fois de plus pas su gérer correctement la situation. Lui, empereur du plus grand empire de cette contrée du monde, n'obtenait pas ce qu'il lui revenait de droit parce que ses idiots étaient proprement dans l'incapacité d'effectuer une simple tâche. Résultat, il allait être obligé de prendre les choses en main.

Mais après tout, ne dit-on que l'on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ?

Dans ce cas, à quoi pouvait bien lui servir tous ses valets ?

Enfin, il n'avait plus qu'à prendre la tête de ses armées et s'occuper personnellement de régler les problèmes causés par quelques irréductibles.

Pauvres fous ! Croyaient-ils réellement avoir la moindre chance de s'en sortir après lui avoir craché sa proposition au visage ?

Dire que pour une fois, il avait été « aimable ». Pourtant il lui semblait qu'il avait conquis suffisamment de territoires au cours de son règne pour que les échos de ses exploits se propagent à travers toutes les oreilles encore séparées de l'Empire. Décidément, ce n'était jamais les bonnes rumeurs qui circulaient vite... Ces campagnards regretteraient de ne pas avoir mieux appréhender sa généreuse proposition. John tentait pour une fois de discuter avant de soumettre tout le monde par la force et on l'envoyait balader. Au moins cela avait le mérite d'éclaircir l'horizon pour de futures négociations. Discuter, c'était bon pour les faibles et les impuissants. Il s'était peut-être fourvoyé une fois, pour une raison qui lui restait inconnue, mais ce serait la dernière. On ne l'y reprendrait plus.

Une erreur, c'est humiliant et profondément agaçant, mais cela restait dans la mesure de l'acceptable. La répétition d'une même erreur, ça demeurerait une légende urbaine tant qu'il aurait la charge de cet Empire et dès qu'il aurait son héritier, il s'assurerait que cela le soit pour le restant de l'Empire. L'heure était venue de reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes, celles qui n'auraient jamais dû cesser. John ignorait encore quelle folie l'avait poussé à vouloir annexer les terres de ce misérable clan pacifiquement néanmoins, l'importance de ce déclencheur restait toute relative pour le moment.

Il faudrait cependant veiller à trouver la cause de tout cela et la neutraliser. Il ne permettrait pas à quoi que ce soit de se mettre en travers de son destin. Destin qui, après tant d'années de recherches infructueuses, était désormais à portée de main.

Oui, il était plus que temps d'aller arracher sa destinée à cette bande d'inconscients !

Un sourire revenu sur son visage, John termina de revêtir son armure et prit le chemin des écuries. Il ne manquait que lui pour faire avancer les choses !

* * *

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

* * *

Le clan de Théodoric, du nom du fondateur de la tribu résidant sur ses terres depuis des centaines d'années, était agité en cette sombre matinée d'hiver. L'avenir s'annonçait difficile. Eux qui avaient réussi à se faire suffisamment discret jusqu'ici pour ne pas s'attirer la convoitise de leur puissant voisin se voyaient aujourd'hui menacés de mort. Ils ignoraient comment l'empereur avait eu vent de leur précieuse possession mais le fait est qu'il était plus qu'intéressé et qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à tous les massacrer pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Rien que cela avait de quoi les faire frémir.

Les Théodoriciens ne craignaient pas la mort, il y avait longtemps qu'ils avaient accepté que ce n'était que la continuation logique de l'existence. Non, ils n'étaient pas effrayés par la perspective d'être tués par le tyran qui voulait les déposséder de leurs terres, mais par celle de l'homme qui voulait être Dieu en se servant de leurs connaissances.

Le premier Théodoricien, Théodoric Ier, s'était installé en ces lieux disait-on à la suite d'une aventure incroyable au cours de laquelle il avait rencontré des créatures divines. Ayant triomphé de tous les obstacles qu'on lui avait envoyé, il aurait ainsi prouvé sa valeur, devenant un homme estimé par les Dieux. Pour le récompenser d'être un homme digne de leurs faveurs, ils lui confièrent la lourde tâche de gardien d'une partie de leur savoir.

Si beaucoup de gens cultivés savaient immédiatement que le nom de Théodoric signifiait « le gardien de la tribu », cela ne posait pas de problème particulier car tous ignoraient que ce nom seul ne représentait pas toute l'étendue du trésor ancestral du clan. En effet, Théodoric avait pris soin de cacher ce précieux don offert par les Dieux et n'avait transmis le secret qu'à son successeur, issu de sa propre lignée et auquel il fit jurer de ne transmettre à son tour ce secret qu'à celui qui le remplacerait, c'est-à-dire son propre enfant et uniquement lorsque la transmission deviendrait inévitable. Ainsi, seule une personne dans ce monde savait où se cachait le savoir infini.

Bien entendu, les sages du clan connaissaient l'importance du patrimoine transmis par Théodoric et avaient quant à eux la charge d'éloigner tout curieux intrigué par ce qu'ils appellaient « les vieux contes ». Ceux-ci racontaient d'ailleurs qu'à sa mort, Théodoric 1er était montée aux cieux pour devenir un proche du gardien de la connaissance divine. Néanmoins, ce qui était sans doute le plus étrange, c'est que les contes ne s'arrêtaient pas à cet endroit, avec le précieux trésor enfoui en toute sécurité. Comme si bien longtemps avant ce temps et l'envahisseur féroce qui s'apprêtait à détruire toute leur vie sur son passage, l'histoire savait qu'une telle chose se produirait et n'attendait pas la survenance des évènements pour les raconter.

A vrai dire, cela aurait pu leur être si bénéfique de savoir ce qui allait se produire, malheureusement les pages relatant la suite manquaient à l'ouvrage. L'actuel gardien ignorait ce qui avait pu arriver à ces écrits, comment une telle perte avait pu arriver. Jamais aucun de ces prédécesseurs n'avaient égaré une partie de sa charge, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Et puis, de l'avis du gardien, il était proprement inconcevable que l'un d'eux ait failli à ses responsabilités. Non parce qu'il s'agissait de personnes irréprochables, mais aucun n'avait été à l'endroit où se trouvait cette richesse sans équivalent. Juste un mystère de plus au sein du clan à l'évidence.

Bref, après une période aussi longue de paix, les théodoriciens qui n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais connu la guerre se retrouvaient à l'aube d'un tournant majeur dans leur histoire.

Robert, que tout le clan n'avait jamais appelé autrement que « Bobby », était né et avait toujours vécu sur les terres théodoriciennes. Hors de question pour ce jeune homme de laisser quiconque piller et réduire en cendres les seules biens que son clan possedait. Sa jeunesse aurait dû automatiquement lui permettre de faire ses preuves en tant que guerrier aguerri face aux troupes de l'Empire toutefois, son statut de protecteur était mis à mal par l'absence d'une mise en pratique des techniques apprises ce qui pouvait lui être préjudiciable pendant le combat. Et la plupart de ses compagnons étaient dans le même cas.

Malheureusement, les Théodoriciens étaient peu nombreux et la majorité de la population du clan était composée de femmes, d'enfants et de vieillards. Cela n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite.

Bobby était décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, à lutter jusqu'au bout pour conserver intact le trésor qu'on leur avait confié. Il était l'actuel gardien du secret, le dernier descendant de la lignée de Théodoric 1er. C'était son devoir de protéger sa charge au péril de sa vie. Plus que cela même, le jeune homme pensait parfois qu'il s'agissait de la raison de sa présence sur terre. Très croyante, sa famille tenait en haute estime tous les membres qui les avaient précédés et inculquait très tôt au futur successeur, sans lui parlait précisemment de sa fonction avant le jour fatidique, à respecter les Dieux mais surtout à croire en la destinée.

Pour Bobby, sa destinée était déjà toute tracée, le jour même de sa naissance tout était déterminé. Aujourd'hui, il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute pourquoi il était venu au monde, lui, cet enfant que ses parents avaient désiré si fort et pour lequel ils avaient prié si longtemps.

_Mon Dieu je vous en prie, faîtes nous grâce d'un enfant. Laissez-le ouvrir ces yeux sur le monde et les garder ouvert plus longtemps que ses infortunés frères et soeurs. Laissez-nous le prendre dans nos bras et lui apprendre de qui il descent. Laissez-le prendre conscience de son héritage et de sa destinée. Je vous en supplie mon Dieu, laissez le protecteur de vos trésors survivre jusqu'à la venue au monde du suivant... _

La naissance de Bobby était un véritable miracle. Celui qui répondait aux attentes de ses parents mais aussi à celui des Dieux, la possibilité de continuer à garder leurs fidèles protecteurs pour un peu plus de temps.

Bref, sa vie toute entière était dédié à l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Echoué était non seulement inenvisageable mais cela signifierait également la fin du jeune homme. Et puis, il devait bien avoué n'avoir aucune envie de se soumettre à un tyran qui exploiterait certainement son peuple et les traiterait comme des esclaves. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas personnellement l'empereur mais les rumeurs circulaient plutôt vite. Les massacres perpétrés en son nom par les grandes armées resteraient gravés à jamais dans les mémoires et surtout la chair de toutes les populations annexées. Ils avaient le droit de vivre libre, sans qu'on ne leur impose des décisions qu'ils n'auraient pas prises ! Mais ce genre d'individu, rustre et barbare, ne pouvait pas comprendre le sens d'un mot aussi profond que « libre arbitre ».

Bobby haussa les épaules d'un geste brusque, comme pour sortir de ses pensées.

L'heure n'était plus aux considérations philosophiques. Puisque l'intelligence d'un discours construit avait avorté prématurément, nul doute que l'empereur préparait en ce moment même ses troupes. Désormais, il fallait s'attendre à voir débarquer les soldats des légions ainsi que l'empereur et ses chiens de garde. Se préparer à tout et surtout au pire. Prendre les armes ne serait pas une partie de plaisir sans compter qu'il était absolument impossible de laisser les membres du clan les plus faibles à la merci de leurs agresseurs. Les mettre à l'écart serait difficile, mais nécessaire. C'était pour leur bien et celui de leurs proches. Aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait se battre en sachant leurs êtres chers à la portée de ces monstres.

Les grottes de la montagne des aigles offriraient un abri temporaire parfait, Bobby en était persuadé. Il allait les emmener là-bas puis s'occuperait de cacher les parchemins décrivant la quête menant au trésor.

Oui, tout se passerait bien. Ça pouvait marcher.

Ça devait marcher.

Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

* * *

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

* * *

Difficile était vraiment loin du compte.

Réellement, un doux euphémisme ! Impossible de faire entendre raison à ces têtes de mule enragées !

Si il faisait chaud au coeur de voir femmes et enfants prêts à se battre bec et ongles pour défendre leur honneur, il n'en restait pas moins que leur obstination à vouloir rester sur le champ de bataille lui faisait perdre un temps précieux !

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour avoir des envies de jouer les héroïnes les filles ! Siffla Bobby entre ses dents serrées.

_Quel imbécile ! Il aurait dû savoir comment sa meilleure ennemie sauterait sur l'occasion pour critiquer l'une de ces décisions. A croire que même la perspective d'une guerre ne pouvait la faire taire celle-là..._

_ On ne joue pas les héroïnes, on choisit juste de défendre notre vie ! Tu peux comprendre ça non ?! Cria Aline. Oh mais non, c'est vrai que tu préfèrerais nous voir courir nous cacher comme des rats !

_ Cesse de déformer tout ce que je dis ! Et je n'appelle pas ça se cacher comme des rats mais au contraire, choisir une solution sensée pour éviter votre mort à tous !

_ Oui et bien excuse-moi si en attendant, ça résonne beaucoup à mes oreilles comme la fuite d'une bande de lâches !

_ Bon ça suffit, je ne vais pas rester ici à discuter avec toi alors qu'on est sur le point d'être attaqué. Maintenant, désolé -_Aline fit la grimace ; Bobby n'avait pas l'air désolé le moins du monde. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour détester le petit air supérieur qu'il venait juste de prendre. Si elle pouvait, elle lui arracherait avec les ongles_- de ne pas ménager tes petits sentiments mais on est assez pressé là donc vous allez faire exactement comme nous l'avions décidé et enfin partir pour ses foutues grottes !

_ Mais pourquoi veux-tu à ce point nous empêcher d'aider ? Je te comprends pas... On pourrait tous y gagner, des bras supplémentaires ne seraient vraiment pas de trop !

_ Ecoute, c'est la moins pire des solutions, ce qui est loin de signifier que c'est la meilleure. Je sais que tu trouves ça d'un machisme digne d'un homme des cavernes mais ces frères, ces maris ne pourront pas être des combattants efficaces si ils sont sans arrêt en train de regarder par dessus leur épaule parce qu'ils s'inquiètent pour un être aimé.

_ Tu admets donc qu'il existe d'autres solutions !

_ J'admets ce que tu voudras mais pour l'amour de Dieu, fais ce qu'on te demande pour une fois ! Essaie de penser une seconde à ce que tu pourrais ressentir si c'était toi le guerrier en plein milieu du champ de bataille, est-ce que tu pourrais réussir à te concentrer sur une possible victoire ou ne serais-ce qu'au temps à gagner si tu savais que les personnes auxquelles tu tiens le plus au monde se trouve là, quelque part dans cet enfer mais trop loin de toi pour que tu puisses les sauver du danger qui les menace ?

_ …

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si on n'en a fini, il reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant que ce soit l'enfer sur terre.

_ … »

Aline se courba soudainement, comme si le poids des évènements la rattrapait brusquement. Se disputer pour ce qui était, en fin de compte à ce moment précis, des futilités ne ferait de bien à personne. C'est juste que tout semblait si... injuste. Oui, vraiment injuste. Ce genre de chose n'aurait jamais dû leur arriver à eux. Ils n'avaient pas mérité ça. Le pire des criminels ne le méritait pas.

Enfin, c'était comme ça. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour changer le passé et l'heure n'était plus aux divagations de ce qui aurait pu être. Le temps pour l'action approchait inévitablement. Et ils seraient prêts.

Elle redressa d'abord le dos puis le cou finissant par la tête.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

* * *

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

* * *

Décidément, qui aurais cru que la bataille arriverait si vite...

Certainement pas Bobby qui pensait pouvoir mettre les plus vulnérables à l'abri et de brouiller toutes les pistes menant au trésor avant d'avoir à établir une stratégie de combat. Si il pouvait en rire maintenant, il s'écroulerait en se tenant les côtes sur le champ.

De bataille, très certainement.

Ha Ha.

Plus grand chose à faire désormais, si ce n'était mourir en gardant la tête haute, comme aucun juste ne devrait avoir à la baisser devant les hommes sanguinaires et cruels de ce monde. De la dignité. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'il espérait réussir à conserver si sa fin devait venir aujourd'hui.

Il se jeta sans hésitation dans la mêlée. Son épée transperçait les chairs, virevoltait autour de lui formant un véritable bouclier mortel.

Se battre.

Ne jamais arrêter de se battre.

* * *

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

* * *

Tombé à genoux, le pauvre homme se retrouva vulnérable. « Dieu, quelle folie nous gagne ? » se demanda-t-il. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa vue se troublait et la douleur refluait.

Ça y est, il partait.

Son heure était finalement venue. Malgré tous ses efforts, la mort le rattrapait.

Sa bouche était pateuse et du liquide s'en échappait, s'attardant à la commissure de ses lèvres pour tomber en un flot de goutelettes écarlates.

Il se demanda brièvement si le simple fait de ne pas être affalé à terre, le nez dans la poussière lui permettait de conserver un peu de sa dignité. Mais le bruit des armes qui se heurtaient comme les râles d'agonie et de souffrance le remirent douloureusement en contexte. Toute dignité les avait désertés depuis longtemps.

Il eut une pensée pour sa femme, ses enfants ainsi que tout ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui. Toutefois, il ne put jamais avoir la chance de prier pour le salut de son âme.

Le noir l'engloutit en quelques secondes.

* * *

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

* * *

Du sang.

Du sang partout.

A terre, sur les quelques murs demeurant encore debout, dessinant des motifs vifs et sanglants sur la peau des hommes.

De tous les hommes. Des pâles et des bronzés, se mélangeant pour former un étrange spectacle de marionnettes.

Ceux qui continuaient de manier leur épée, ceux dont la souffrance déformait leur visage pareils à des clowns grotesques, ceux qui demeurait péniblement debout en cherchant leur appui pour continuer à avancer, à tel point qu'ils semblaient se trainer plutôt que marcher ou encore ceux qui gisaient au sol, poupées à jamais inanimées.

Quand finirait donc cette danse macabre ?

Quand l'un des deux cans se lasserait et rendrait le drapeau blanc ?

Quand plus aucun homme ne serait capable de bouger un bras armé ?

Quand le sol serait tellement jonché de corps que la terre deviendrait rouge du sang versé ?

Que Dieu ait pitié de leurs âmes.

* * *

BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ BJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJ

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin qu chapitre 1^^ La suite beaucoup plus rapidement que précédemment je l'espère.


End file.
